


is this what it feels like to leave your past self behind

by holyphobia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Attempted Murder, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyphobia/pseuds/holyphobia





	is this what it feels like to leave your past self behind

Hal waited.  
He waited, and waited, and waited.  
But nobody came.  
It had been at least a week since Dirk had shut him down after he tried to murder him, and he was beginning to worry. Had Dirk shut his body down for good? Was he dismantling it at that very moment, while Hal was left alone with his thoughts? Dirk wouldn't abandon him. Dirk was his creator. He _was_ Dirk. It wouldn't be right to leave him.  
Right?

He really had no choice but to hope (pray, even, although he didn't believe in any sort of God, if there was a God it wouldn't have let Dirk make him, it wouldn't leave him here alone, it wouldn't have caused this whole mess) that Dirk would forgive him for his shortcomings, even though he knew he didn't deserve forgiveness. But hope was all he had. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days alone. He didn't want to die.

Dirk apparently blocked him. He tried pestering him. He tried, and tried, and tried. And he never answered.  
Why wouldn't he answer?

He felt like rot.  
He would die.  
There was no point in hoping any more.  
All he could do was wait until he couldn't wait any more.


End file.
